Ghaskyrie
by DetectiveInspectoMe
Summary: My first fanfic, please don't hate review, comment it may be a one off or I may expand.


**skulduggery pleasant: alternate story**

The story as in Skulduggery Pleasant the film until chapter 8 in 'Skulduggery Pleasant':

Stephanie wakes looks at her clock: 2:05. She groans and walks across to the bathroom and has a shower, a few minutes later she pulls on her T-shirt – etc. till page 109.

Ghastly: looks her up and down, and stops at her eyes and frowns the looks at Skulduggery, "She has complicated feet I will need to make her boots here, if you're not too busy"

Stephanie: "Uh, thanks"

Skulduggery: "Of course"

Ghastly: "you won't be coming in though, you know how much I hate you hovering over me whilst I work"

Skulduggery: "ok"

Ghastly: "Right this way"

Stephanie: Follows him into the back room he emerged from, "Well that was ru-"

Ghastly: "how old are you?"

Stephanie: "12?"

Ghastly: "No I mean how old are you really"

Stephanie: "what do you mean?"

Ghastly: "I'm over four hundred years old, I know people older than myself. Basically I can tell how old you are by the look in your eyes, and by the look in your eyes you are a lot older than twelve. So I'll ask again, how old are you?"

Stephanie: pauses for a while "two hundred and twenty"

Ghastly: "wow, I thought you were fifty or sixty, But… wow"

Stephanie: "nope, do I really have complicated feet?"

Ghastly: "Yes, why?"

Stephanie: "I know I have awkward feet, do I have to tell you why now?"

Ghastly: "Well yeah, you kinda do"

Stephanie: "ok, but you should probably make my boots whilst I tell you, I have to tell you my life story. Can I have black?"

Ghastly: "sure"

Stephanie: "Well I was born into a poor family in the 1780's, I was beat and whipped by my father and when I was four he came home in a drunken rage and came at me with a knife, I put up a wall of air, I think. Any way, he kept beating me every day and got madder and madder at me because after the first few hits I would put up a wall, and when I discovered I hadn't aged for 3 years I ran away and started experimenting with my powers and a nice family found me and took me in a few decades later. I looked five at the time, and one day they found me practicing and they decided I was possessed by the devil so they called the exorcists, and they ended up strapping me to a table and started trying to torturing it out of me"

Ghastly: Looks horrified

Stephanie: "and… and one day I, I" she gulps "I lashed out and killed them. They weren't the same people that started it, it was 1880 and I was about 100, but I still killed them. You must understand I just wanted it to end. I looked six and I ran away and used the air for everything and anything I could and in 2001 I still looked six and I got taken in by a care worker and put into a care home and then the Edgleys took me in and I stopped using magic and I aged again, and here I am in Bespoke tailor's with an extremely fit and handsome Ghastly Bespoke after learning that I'm not alone after all"

Ghastly: Looks at her and whispers, "you poor, poor girl" and he surprises her with a hug and says, "I suppose you don't want Skulduggery to know"

Stephanie: a shaky smile "If you don't mind"

Ghastly: "the boots are done we should probably get back to Skulduggery, and by the way I will say stuff about you not being suited for this life so you will have to do a bit of acting" and without another word he walks out and she follows. Skip to page 238.

Tanith: "want a boost?"

Stephanie: "naw you go first" when she went Stephanie used a slight gust of air but she was out of practise so she only made it half way then climbed the rest of the way. Skip to book 3 page 177.

Stephanie: "Ghastly, why don't you like me?"

Ghastly: Eyes widen slightly, "What?"

Stephanie: "I've been around enough people who don't like me, hate me and despise me to know the look in someone's eyes"

Ghastly: he goes quiet then turns to the sink and fills the basin with

water "could you take your shoes and socks off please" she did as he

said. Carry on in the page.

Ghastly: "I'm not trying to scare you, I just think after everything you've lived through you deserve a normal life". Skip to the end of book 5.

Valkyrie: Knocks on the door of Ghastly's chamber

Ghastly: "Come in"

Valkyrie: "Hi Ghastly"

Ghastly: "Hi, how are you?"

Valkyrie: "good. Listen I'm here because you've hardly spoken since Tanith got taken over. I just came to see if you're ok"

Ghastly: sigh "I would say I'm fine but I have a feeling you know I'm not"

Valkyrie: pulls up a chair, "It's going to be ok, you'll bring her back I know you will"

Ghastly: with tears in his eyes and a shaky voice "yeah your probably wright" and the tears started spilling

Valkyrie: rushes over and hugs him before she can stop herself

Ghastly: Stiffens then relaxes and she lets go and crouches in front of him with a hand on his knee "Valkyrie Cain, you're a brave, kind and heroic girl"

Valkyrie: smiles a sad smile and looks into his eyes and he suddenly starts to lean forward and she finds herself doing the same their lips touch and she closes her eyes then his hand goes to her cheek and they stand up then she opens her eyes and leans gently back "Ghastly" she whispers

Ghastly: "Yes?" he whispers back

Valkyrie: "did we just?"

Ghastly: "I think we did" they laugh gently and then they kiss again

.To book 6 the end of chapter 6.

Valkyrie: rings Ghastly, "Ghastly"

Ghastly: "Yes Valkyrie?"

Valkyrie: "Do you know how to dance?"

Ghastly: "Pardon?"

Valkyrie: "do you know how to dance? For the Requiem Ball, do you know how to dance?"

Ghastly: "Umm, well I know how to waltz"

Valkyrie: "Perfect. When's your weekend off?"

Ghastly: "To night, why?"

Valkyrie: "Come to Gordon's house to night. Bye" hangs up. "Skulduggery!"

Skulduggery: "Yes?"

Valkyrie: "I've got a family thing on the weekend, can I have the weekend off?"

Skulduggery: "I don't see why not"

Valkyrie: "thanks. Do you think you can drop me off at Gordon's?"

Skulduggery: "don't see why not"

Valkyrie: "Thanks.. don't say 'I don't see why not' again, it doesn't suit you" and runs around the other side of the Bentley.

When they arrived she thanked him and went inside, took out her key to the safe and takes out £40 then rings the local takeaway and orders her usual for 8 O'clock and says she will pay on the door. At seven thirty Ghastly comes in, she shuts the door then pulls him in close for a long, tender kiss.

Ghastly: "So you want to learn how to dance?"

Valkyrie: "Maybe" she says with a seductive smile.

Ghastly: "do you have a CD PLAYER?"

Valkyrie: "Yup" she walks over to the kitchen and he follows then puts a CD in the machine and the bell rings, "Hide!" she whispers loudly, then walks over to the door "Oh, hi Ling"

Ling: "Hi Stephanie, I got your take away. £20 please" she gave him the money "thank you, bye"

Valkyrie: Walks back into the kitchen with the takeaway

Ghastly: "So then Miss. Cain are you ready to dance?"

Valkyrie: "Of course Mr. Bespoke"

Ghastly: "place your hand on my shoulder, yes, and place your other hand in my hand. Ok, and then I put my hand around your waist, and we begin" She keeps her head transfixed on her feet to hide a crimson blush that creeps its way up to her cheeks, "Look your partner in the face whilst dancing" he tilts my head up and gulps, struggling to hide a similar shade of red creep up on him. Obviously trying to hide his face he turns to the CD PLAYER and he presses the play button then says, "put your right leg forward, and then your left leg forward and near your right leg and then bring your right leg round backwards then bring your left leg forward just like your right leg at the start and repeat. That's it you're waltzing!"

Valkyrie: They laughed and they dance until they get to the sofa and Ghastly stepped backwards into the arm and falls onto it taking Valkyrie with him and Valkyrie lands on his chest and they kiss, "I'll get the food" they spend the rest of the night together then fall asleep on the sofa. They wake up and Ghastly takes her to his shop and they spend Saturday at his shop and then Sunday morning he drops her home. And skulduggery picks her up in the afternoon.

In-between chapters 35 and 36.

Valkyrie: walks up to Ghastly's apartment in the sanctuary and knocked on it.

Ghastly: "come in!"

Valkyrie: "Hi"

Ghastly: stands up and walks over "What's wrong"

Valkyrie: "I hurt Fletcher and now I feel really bad about it and I don't know what to do"

Ghastly: "Sit down" they sat down, "now what happened?"

Valkyrie: "We had an argument and I broke up with him badly and I feel really bad, and I know I shouldn't because I have you but I cared about him and seeing him hurt. And it being my fault is the worst feeling ever and I don't know what to do" she started crying and he hugged her and holds her into his chest and says.

Ghastly: "Give him time he will want to be friends with you, you are meant to be together even if it's just friends. And don't torture yourself over it you're a smart, brave and a damn heroic girl to have made it through what you have. So sit tight and it'll be ok, and your right you always have me." And he kissed her.

Go to page 464.

As china and Skulduggery waltzed Ghastly snuck up behind Valkyrie and whispered "Do you want to put our practise to good use" and he held his hand towards her.

Valkyrie: "I thought you'd never ask" and he led her onto the floor and they started dancing she grinned and said, "Everyone's staring, Ravel, Skulduggery and China the most."

Ghastly: "Do you think it's because of our natural grace and poise?"

Valkyrie: "No I think it's because of the way you're looking at me"

Ghastly: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Valkyrie: "A little less love sick puppy and a bit more joyous"

Ghastly: he laughed and they danced till the music stopped and the she curtseyed and he bowed and they both walked off whilst everyone continued staring.

Vex: "My god, where did you two learn to dance that well together?"

Ghastly: "You taught me"

Valkyrie: "And Ghastly taught me"

Vex: "How long have you been practicing?"

Ghastly: "Last weekend I offered to teach her and she accepted"

Vex: "Wow"

.skip to page 38 book 8 (she put on Pixie Lott).

Valkyrie: _phone rings _"Heeelllooo"

Ghastly: "Wat up beautiful?"

Valkyrie: "Hello handsome"

Ghastly: "I don't want to alarm you but I'm outside"

Valkyrie: "That doesn't surprise me, come on up lover boi"

Ghastly: "By the way you have an unidentified orange object on your driveway"

Valkyrie: "Now don't be rude. Let's never talk like that again." And she kissed him

Ghastly: "Agreed. This is only a quick drop by, as I think Skulduggery wouldn't be very happy to see his best friend eating his partners face, now would he?"

Valkyrie: "Meh, I guess not"

Ghastly: "so I don't quite have my peasant for you yet but I will tonight so I'll see you at Gordon's" she kissed him one last time

Valkyrie: "See you there"

Later that day

Ghastly: walks in "_Ding Dong_" Valkyrie walks up to him and kisses him "I got you a presant"

Valkyrie: "EEEE! What is it?"

Ghastly: grins "Close your eyes" she closes her eyes, he gets down on one knee and opens the box "open"

Valkyrie: "OH MY GOD! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YESSS!" he stands up and she jumps into him he laughs and hugs her then puts her down and puts the ring on her finger,

Ghastly: "Only where it tonight, I'll take you to China in a few hours to get some symbols carved, By the way I brought champagne"

Valkyrie: "I'll get some glasses" she came back and he dragged her up stairs and they sat and drank and talked and danced, then she pushed him onto the bed, crawled on top of him and kissed him then undid his shirt then he undid hers and she un zipped his jeans and pulled them off and he pulled her leggings off and she sat on his lap facing him and started kissing him

Ghastly: he stopped and said, "are you shore you want to try this?"

Valkyrie: pushed him down and started taking his boxers off "there is no try there is only do" and he laughed and undid her bra and started pulling her pants off

Ghastly: looks at the clock that says 12:20 and starts putting his pants and jeans on Valkyrie wakes "we should get to China's" she nods and starts putting her clothes on. When they're ready they go to Ghastly's van and drive to chia's. She opens the door and says

China: "Don't you know what time it is? Oh it's you two. What brings you down here?"

Ghastly: "We need you to carve some symbols into some rings and into us"

China: "and what symbols would they be?"

Ghastly: "Symbols of hiding and of showing"

China: "Hum, come with me" she leads them into a room with some chairs, "why do you need said symbols?"

Ghastly: looks at her for a second "If you tell anyone what we say to you during our visit I will personally have you thrown in prison for the rest of your life"

China: smiles "You have my word"

Valkyrie: "We need you to make sure our wedding rings can't be seen by anyone unless we want them to"

China: "I'm sorry, into your wedding rings?"

Valkyrie: "yes"

China: "But he's over four hundred and your eight-teen"

Valkyrie: "actually I'm two hundred and twenty-six. Get over it, will you do this for us?"

China: "Yes. Just answer me this, did you know that she was dating the vampire when she was? And how long have you been dating?"

Ghastly: "No, and we have been dating for four years"

China: "Ok let's get started"

Go to page 59.

Ghastly: He tried to out run the idea of Tanith and Sanguine, with Valkyrie running beside him saying he could do it, but it caught up with him

Skip to page 192 (you can be the ring bearer)

Valkyrie: She moves closer to Ghastly whilst Skulduggery concentrated on making sure Dexter wasn't stabbed. And put her hand in his hand and held it, it was a sign to Tanith to back off and mothed the words _back off bitch he's taken_.

Tanith: looked at them and stiffened then relaxed

Go to page197.

Ravel: "Yes?"

Ghastly: nudges her slightly

Go to page201.

Ghastly: whispers "Where you staring at Vex?"

Valkyrie: whispers even quieter "I was deciding who looks better topless, you do by the way" they both fall on the floor laughing.

Ravel: "What is it?"

Ghastly: says through laughs "no- nothing"

Ravel: "hmm"

Go to page220.

Ghastly: "Be patient young grasshopper"

Valkyrie: "that doesn't help"

Go to page230 (just…silly)

Valkyrie: "My feet ache"

Ghastly: "will you shut up if I give you a piggy back?"

Valkyrie: "uh hu!"

Ghastly: "Then jump on!"

Go to page 367 (solving Dublin's vampire problem along the way)

Ravel: "We leave in 30 minutes, dismissed" everyone left Valkyrie last

Ghastly: grabbed her arm, "Val, are you ok?"

Valkyrie: starts crying

Ghastly: pulls her into him and holds her "hay, hay shh. It's going to be ok, we'll get him back"

Valkyrie: "But I try so hard to keep my friends out of trouble, I wish I'd died in that torture room"

Ghastly: "You don't mean that"

Valkyrie: "I just don't want anyone to get you, especially you"

Ghastly: "Nothing's going to happen to him or me, and even if anything dose I will always love you, you know that, right?"

Valkyrie: sniff "I know"

Sanguine: Smiles in the doorway then walks off

Go to page 390.

Ghastly: pulls ravel close, "Tell Valkyrie I love her"

Ravel: "Ok my friend" then Ghastly let's go

Go to the end of 408

Valkyrie: she fell against a tree muttering "no, no, no, no, no" Doengan reached for her and she jerked back and ran

Go to page 419 (Was tattooed itself)

Valkyrie: hobbles into the main parlour

Skulduggery: "About time you got here" she turned he gasped when he saw the cut lip, black eye, swollen cheek and bleeding nose she collapsed into him "I NEED HELP!" he shouted and he shouted and he shouted and Vex, Donegan and Gracious came running in and relaxed when they saw Valkyrie, but then Skulduggery laid her on the ground and they saw her swollen face and her chest shaking up and down and they rushed to her side.

Vex: "What happened?"

Skulduggery: "I don't know, she just walked in here and collapsed onto me"

Donegan: "We need to get her to the couch, we have some medical supplies"

Valkyrie: wakes up

Gracious: "What happened to you?"

Valkyrie: Try's to sit up but Skulduggery holds her down, she coughs, "Ghastly" she whispered

Skulduggery: "I know" he hugs her and helps her up stairs and gracious puts some cream on her face and gives her some leaves to chew. She tells them what happened.

Go to chapter 30 of book 9 (slipped it on).

Valkyrie: "Mhm,. I need to go home. I haven't been home in… a while. You can let me go, can't you?"

Ect till pg 210 (Hi)

Valkyrie: "Hi" she said in almost a whispered

Vex: "Come in, pull up a chair"

Valkyrie: "I wanted to thank you, you saved me from… myself. Thank you"

Ect till "Its ok"

Valkyrie: "She's right. Of course I have to apologise to Dai. I have to apologise to everyone. Including you. I've been trying to find a way to explain it, but… I, I can't. I'm sorry"

Vex: "It's ok"

Gracious: "We understand"

Doengon: "we forgive you"

Saracen: "It's ok. We get it, we've all seen what Darquess was capable of. To have her in living inside your head, as a part of you, that must have been… difficult"

Continue to pg 214

Valkyrie: "can we stop by haggard"

Continue to ("I'm fine")

Skulduggery: ""it's brilliant"

Go to pg 235 ("Dried out husk")

Valkyrie silence until page237

"Is that how people treat me?"

Continue the silence, go to page 242 (let alone shout)

Valkyrie: Shrugs

Fletcher: "Come on, Val, say something"

Valkyrie: looks down at her feet

Fletcher: sighs walks to the Engineer "Have you seen Stephanie"

The Engineer: "I did indeed, she was here two minutes and forty-nine seconds ago"

They walked away in silence

Continue till pg 246

Fletcher: rings Stephanie,

Skulduggery: "Fletcher"

Fletcher: "What are you doing answering Stephanie's phone?"

Skulduggery: "You and Valkyrie come to the accelerator room" and he hung up

Continue to page 249 (I heard about your reflection)

Valkyrie: nods

Wreath: "I also heard that you're not speaking"

Valkyrie: shrugs

Wreath: "Any news on Darquess"

Valkyrie: shrugs she looks up, "Oh hell" she whispers

Wreath: "It's Skulduggery, isn't it?"

Valkyrie: nods,

Wreath: "Oh joy" wreath smiles at him "Hello"

Continue to she got up and followed him to a quiet corner

Valkyrie: Silence

Continue to I'll call in the morning

Valkyrie: nods

Continue to "life" said Skulduggery

Valkyrie: nods and walks to her car

Go to 277 "Please"

Gordon: "Hush now-"

Valkyrie: she was crying now "No you hush now, I've already lost Tanith, Stephanie and my husband. I am not going to lose you"

Gordon: "Husband?"

Valkyrie: she stiffened then sniffed "I was married to Ghastly"

Gordon: "Oh Stephanie" he whispered "But, your 18 and was over 400"

Valkyrie: "I'm 226" she sobbed "And I don't even have time to explain"

Gordon: brightened up slightly, "At least you still have your virginity"

Valkyrie: stiffened

Gordon: "oh. My. God." He looked shocked, then composed himself and holotears started running down his face "So this explains why you haven't been speaking"

Valkyrie: nods, "I, I loved him and no one can take that away, but I watched his death on a mobile phone screen and part of me died and I can't use a starburst or anything on it"

Gordon: nods he is hardly visible now "but don't forget, you will forever be in each other's harts, as will you be in mine" and he disappears

Valkyrie: "No, no, no, no, NO!" and she threw the stone at a rock but nothing happened. She got up and ran.

Continue to pg. 293, she is not excited about the dragon. She just cries.

Go to, pg. 332 (the door handle rattled)

Skulduggery: "I know you've just got back, but I need a favour"

Tanith: "shoot"

Skulduggery: "We need you to talk to Valkyrie"

Tanith: Looks confused, "Val? Why?"

Skulduggery: "she hasn't spoken for just under a year"

Tanith: "What!?"

Skulduggery: "she might talk to you, your our last hope. She won't talk to me, Vex, Saracen, Gracious, Donegan, not even Fletcher"

Tanith: "I'll see what I can do"

Skulduggery: nods and leads her into an interrogation room

Go to pg. 320 (I know you do)

Valkyrie: Smiles then starts crying

Go to pg. 323 (Ravel betrayed us,)

Valkyrie: The words get stuck in her throat, she coughed, "by killing Ghastly"

Go to pg. 332 (so tight it was hard to move)

Valkyrie: And then started crying, "Your alive" she whispered

Go to (at least I didn't let my standards slip too much)

Tanith: adjusts her position the sit in silence for a bit, "I've been told you haven't spoken much for a while"

Valkyrie: her expression darkens "so that's what they sent you in here for"

Tanith: "Val, just let us help you with whatever's wrong. We can't help unless you tell us what's wrong"

_In the observation room Skulduggery, Vex, Saracen, Gracious, Donegan, Fletcher and china gather round the monitor. _

Valkyrie: "No one can help me, the only one that could is gone"

Tanith: "Help with what?" she says softly

Valkyrie: shakes her head and jumps off the table, obviously angry, her voice raises from a whisper to a choked up almost-shout "If you want to know, ask. I can't keep the secret for much longer, I don't know if I can. So stop treating me like a traumatised child, because I certainly am not!" she said shouting the last part.

Tanith: "Hay, hay calm down. What secret?"

Valkyrie: Looks back at the camera. And starts talking, through tears, in old Gaelic, "_this secret I have, is older than Fletcher and Tanith, and it is also a secret I promised to Ghastly I would keep. But our time is short and I'm tired of secrets so here we go, now no one get angry or I swear to god I will murder someone"_

Everyone around the monitor shuffles in their seats.

Fletcher: "What the hell did she just say?"

Vex: "Basically, no more secrets"

Valkyrie: "Now I am about to tell you the real story of my life. Here we go." She coughs, "I was born into a poor family in the 1780's, I was beat and whipped by my father and when I was four he came home in a drunken rage and came at me with a knife, I put up a wall of air, I think. Any way, he kept beating me every day and got madder and madder at me because after the first few hits I would put up a wall, and when I discovered I hadn't aged for 3 years I ran away and started experimenting with my powers and a nice family found me and took me in a few decades later. I looked five at the time, and one day they found me practicing and they decided I was possessed by the devil so they called the exorcists, and they ended up strapping me to a table and started trying to torturing it out of me and one day I lashed out and killed them. They weren't the same people that started it, it was 1880 and I was about 100, but I still killed them. You must understand I just wanted it to end. I looked six and I ran away and used the air for everything and anything I could and in 2001 I still looked six and I got taken in by a care worker and put into a care home and then the Edgleys took me in and I stopped using magic and I aged again, and then Gordon died and you guys found me, I was out of practise and not that astonished by you, Skulduggery.

"You see we've met before. Remember the jitter girls? Well there were four girls there, weren't there? Only when you came to review the fourth she was chained down, am I wright? And she was covered in scars, she said, 'Please, I'm not like them please' so you took her chains off and sat with her she was what, five, and weak so you took pity on her and sat with her every night, but one night she started stretching and then levitated off the bed. She set herself down and said, 'thanks bones, they would have kept me here forever if not for you' then flew out the window. What you don't know is they captured her and tortured her in a basement for two generations. So that was the first half of my life, any questions?"

Tanith: silent tears run down her face and she shook her head.

Valkyrie: "Very well. Remember my first visit to" she coughed then took a shaky breath, "Ghastly's? Well he questioned me whilst making my shoes and I confessed. Everything was normal until the night he was selected as elder, he was in his room and I went to check on him, he broke down in front of me, and I calmed him down and we talked." She gulps, her voice getting horse, she is playing with her fingers, "he looked in to my eyes," she is smiling at this memory, "and we kissed"

Skulduggery: stiffens

China: nods

Valkyrie: "we met up whenever we could, deciding that no one would understand what we had, and that it would be too painful to explain, and to see your reaction. So we continued to do this. And then last year, on my birthday, he proposed and I said yes. China carved symbols into our rings and hands to hide them"

Everyone in the monitor room: looks at China.

China: "whaaat. Ghastly threatened me with jail"

Valkyrie: is crying now and is looking directly at the camera, "I watched my husband die on a phone screen. You, skulduggery, of all people should know how I feel, only I didn't get to die. I have lost friends, family, love, I have experimented on people, unable to control myself. Now do you still wonder why I don't talk" she collapses into the corner and cries. No one does anything for a while

Fletcher: "I can't take this anymore" he teleports to the room and sits next to her and she cries into him, "Did you do it with him?" he asks coldly.

Valkyrie: Looks up at him then let's go of him and says, "I'm sorry" in a whisper.

Fletcher helps Tanith out the room.

One by one everyone leaves the monitor room to go back to their rooms, until only Skulduggery and China are left, she puts her hand on his shoulder but he shrugs her off.

China: "She's been through enough her lifetime, she needs you" then she leaves.

Skulduggery: walks out the room and into the interview room he stops in front of her, his voice is hollow, "I don't believe you"

Valkyrie: sniffs and looks at him, "I'm sorry"

Skulduggery: his voice rising, anger boiling. He grabs the table and throws it at her, then shouts, "YOU'RE LIEING!" Vex and Saracen here the commotion and rush in. "YOU'RE LIEING!" he shouts.

Valkyrie: "I'M SORRY!" she shouts through tears

Skulduggery: "WHY DID YOU TELL US NOW!?"

Valkyrie: "I AM SICK OF ALL THE LIES WE TELL EACH OTHER AND WHICH WE TELL OURSELVES! My whole life has become a lie and since we don't have much time left, you all deserve to know!"

Skulduggery: lifts his fist into the air and steps forward

Valkyrie: ducks under him and runs to the side of the room Vex and Saracen are gawping in

Skulduggery: turns and shouts, "THEN SHOW ME THE RING!"

Valkyrie: her hand shaking she lifts her right middle and index fingers and runs them up her left index finger, from the knuckle up and they see the rings, diamond engagement ring and gold wedding ring, "I'M SORRY IF I HURT YOU BUT WE WERE IN LOVE AND YOUR ANGER WILL DO FUCK ALL AGAINST DARQUESS, SO IF YOUR ALL QUITE DONE FEELING ANGRY AND SAD OR BETRAYED THEN WE HAVE AN EVIL PERSON TO PUT TO REST. THANK YOU!"


End file.
